Kaori Nazuka
Kaori Nazuka (名塚 佳織, born April 24, 1985) is a Japanese actress and voice actress. She is best known for her role in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion as Nunnally Lamperouge and Eureka Seven as Eureka. She also voiced Miyu Kozuki in UFO Baby, Cosette in Les Misérables: Shojo Cosette, Yui Kotegawa in To Love-Ru, the Heroine in Amnesia, and Miyu Edelfelt in Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya. She announced her marriage in February 2011, and the birth of her daughter on January 1, 2012. Anime Leading roles are in bold *07-Ghost (TV) – Sister Libelle *18if (TV) – Lily *30-sai no Hoken Taiiku (TV) – Natsu Andō *Akame ga KILL! (TV) – Chelsea *Amagami SS (TV) – Tsukasa Ayatsuji *Amagami SS+ (TV) – Tsukasa Ayatsuji *Amnesia (TV) – Heroine *Appleseed Alpha (movie) – Nyx *Avenger (TV) – Chris (Ep. 4) *Bamboo Blade (TV) – Mei Ogawa (Seimei Jihou; Eps. 12-13) *Basilisk Ōka Ninpōchō (TV) – Namenba *Beyblade: Metal Fusion (TV) – Yū Tendō *Beyblade: Metal Masters (TV) – Yū Tendō *Birdy the Mighty Decode: The Cipher (OVA) – Capella Titis *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) – Capella Titis *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) as Capella Titis *Blood+ (TV) as Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin (Ep. 17); Monique; Sonya (Ep. 17) *Bokurano (TV) as Tsubasa (Ep. 11) *Bottle Fairy (TV) as Chiriri *Bungo Stray Dogs 2 (TV) as Margaret M. *Canvas 2 - Niji Iro no Sketch (TV) as Elise Housen *Captain Earth (TV) as Rita Hino *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (TV) as Gin (Ep 6) *Case Closed (TV) as Chiaki (ep 615); Manami Nakadai (Ep. 851) *(Le) Chevalier D'Eon (TV) as Lorentzia *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) as Saya (Legend of Regios; Ep. 22) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (TV) as Nunnally Lamperouge *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (TV) as Nunnally Vi Britannia *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Special Edition 'Zero Requiem' (OVA) as Nunnally Vi Britannia *Code Geass: Nunnally in Wonderland (OAV) as Nunnally Lamperouge *CODE-E (TV) as Sonomi Kujo *D.Gray-man (TV) as Chomesuke (Sachiko) *Daa! Daa! Daa! (TV) as Miyu Kouzuki *Darker than Black (TV) as Pai *Detroit Metal City (OVA) as Customer (Ep 4); DMC Fan (Eps. 1, 3); Friend A (Ep. 2); *Krauser-tan's Mother (Ep. 10); MC (Ep. 12); Nina; Presenter (Ep. 9); Shigemi (Ep. 5); Street Person (Ep. 11); Takkun's Mother (Ep. 7) *Di Gi Charat Nyo (TV) as Usuzu-chan *DIVE!! (TV) as Kayoko Asaki *(The) Dragon Dentist (specials) as Kanne Arisugawa *Earl and Fairy (TV) as Banshee (Eps. 8-12) *Ebiten: Ebisugawa Public High School's Tenmonbu (TV) as Shōko Oomori *Eureka Seven (TV) as Eureka *Eureka Seven movie as Eureka *EUREKA SEVEN AO (TV) as Eureka *Eureka Seven: Hi - Evolution (movie series) as Eureka *Fairy Tail (TV) as Jenny Realight *Fairy Tail (TV 2/2014) as Jenny Realight *Fantasista Doll (TV) as Komachi Kiyomasa; Tart (Ep. 5) *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (OVA) as Miyu *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (TV) as Miyu Edelfelt *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei Herz! (TV) as Miyu Edelfelt *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! (TV) as Miyu Edelfelt *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! (TV) as Miyu Edelfelt *Fruits Basket (TV) as Kisa Soma *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Maria Ross *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (TV) as Kyouko *GA: Geijutsuka Art Design Class (TV) as Miyabi "Kyoju" Ohmichi *Gag Manga Biyori (TV) – Additional Voice *Gag Manga Biyori 2 (TV) as Usami *Gag Manga Biyori 3 (TV) – Additional Voice *Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (TV) as Mai Takeuchi (Student Council President) (ep 12) *Galaxy Angel X (TV) as Jibaku-chan (Ep. 3) *Gegege no Kitarō (TV 5/2007) as Maiko (Ep. 24) *Gekijō-ban Haikyu!! Owari to Hajimari (movie) as Kiyoko Shimizu *Gekijōban Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya: Sekka no Chikai (movie) as Miyu Sakatsuki *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Mai Taniyama *Gin-iro no Olynssis (TV) as Tea *Girl Friend BETA (TV) as Fumio Murakami *Gosick (TV) as Orphan (Eps. 17-18) *Granblue Fantasy the Animation (TV) as Charlotta (Ep. 12) *Grrl Power (OVA) as Ao *.hack//G.U. Returner (OVA) as Shino *.hack//G.U. Trilogy (movie) as Shino *.hack//GIFT (OVA) as Subaru *.hack//Roots (TV) as Shino *.hack//SIGN (TV) as Subaru *.hack//Unison (OVA) as Subaru *Haikyu!! (TV) as Karasuno girl B (Ep. 18); Kiyoko Shimizu *Haikyu!! (TV 3) as Kiyoko Shimizu *Haikyu!! Second Season (TV) as Kiyoko Shimizu *Hametsu No Mars (OVA) as Isono Shizuka *Hatenkō Yūgi (TV) as Ludwika (Ep. 7) *Heaven's Lost Property (TV) as Mizuki (Ep. 6) *Hell Girl: Two Mirrors (TV) as Yuriko Kanno (Ep. 15) *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere (TV) as Heidi Augesvarer *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II (TV) as Heidi Augesvarer *IDOLM@STER: XENOGLOSSIA (TV) as Ami Futami *Innocent Venus (TV) as Sana Nobuto *Inukami! (TV) as Nadeshiko *Junji Ito "Collection" (TV) as Yūko *K: Missing Kings (movie) as Dōhan Hirasaka *K: Return of Kings (TV) as Dōhan Hirasaka *Kämpfer (TV) as Shizuku Sangō *Kämpfer für die Liebe (special) as Shizuku Sangō *Kaseifu ga Ita (OVA) as Himeno Matsumae *Keitai Shoujo (ONA) as Momoka Fujimiya *Kino no Tabi - the Beautiful World- the Animated Series (TV) as Woman Eep 5) *Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (TV) as Sylvie Mirabeau *Koiken! ~ Watashi-tachi Anime ni Natchatta! ~ (mobile phone ONA) as Nagisa Toyama *Koitabi ~True Tours Nanto (special) as Chiaki Ousawa *Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o - Yōkoso Tsugumi Ryōhe (TV) as Akane Itamura *Legendz: Yomigaeru Ryuuou Densetsu (TV) as Pan *Library War (TV) as Shizuka Nonomiya (Eps. 10-11) *Log Horizon (TV) as Misa Takayama; Nazuna *Log Horizon (TV 2) as Misa Takayama (Eps. 4, 6, 13); Nazuna *Lovely Movie: Itoshi no Muco (TV) as Shinohara-san *Lovely Movie: Itoshi no Muco Season 2 (TV) as Shinohara-san *Lovely Muuuuuuuco! (TV 3) as Shinohara-san *A Lull in the Sea (TV) as Akari Sakishima *Madlax (TV) as Annu *Maho Girls Precure! (TV) as Liz *Master of Martial Hearts (OVA) as Aya Iseshima *Memories Off #5 Togireta Film (OVA) as Yoshiumi Sawarabi *Metal Fight Beyblade VS Taiyō Shakunetsu no Shinryakusha (movie) as Yu Tendo *Miracle Train - Ōedo-sen e Yōkoso (TV) as Mirai (Ep. 4) *(Les) Misérables - Shōjo Cosette (TV) as Cosette *Mission-E (TV) as Sonomi Kujo *Mobile Suit Gundam-san (TV) as Artepiyo; Sayla-san *Moetan (TV) as Arisu Shiratori *Mokke (TV) as Tomoko Iida (Ep. 4) *Monster Strike the Animation (ONA) as Himiko *Motto To Love Ru (TV) as Yui Kotegawa *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Aya (older; Ep. 17) *My Hero Academia (TV) as Katsuki's friend (Ep. 7); Mount Lady; Tooru Hagakure *My Hero Academia (TV 2) as Katsuki's friend (Ep. 37); Mount Lady; Tooru Hagakure *Naisho no Tsubomi (OVA) as Tsubomi Tachibana *Nanaka 6/17 (TV) as Satsuki Arashiyama *Natsu no Arashi! (TV) as Kaja *Natsu no Arashi! Akinai-chū (TV) as Kaja *Natsuiro Kiseki (TV) as Yuka's Older Sister *New Game!! (TV 2) as Wako Christina Yamato *Ninja Slayer From Animation (ONA) as Nonako (Ep. 13) *Noein - to your other self (TV) as Lily; Miho Mukai *Non Non Biyori (TV) as Kazuho Miyauchi *Non Non Biyori Repeat (TV) as Kazuho Miyauchi *Now and Then, Here and There (TV) as Lala-Ru *One Piece (TV) as Soran; Yoko (Ep. 318) *Oreshura (TV) as Saeko Kiryū (Eps. 1, 10-13) *Over Drive (TV) as Yuki Fukazawa *Pandora Hearts (TV) as Flower Vendor Girl (Ep. 5) *Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) as Ishizu (Ep. 57) *Pretty Cure (TV) as Kyouko (Eps. 13-14) *Prince Mackaroo (TV) as Kanae; Kimiko of the Great Bear (Ooyake-chan); Koishi *Psychic Squad (TV) as Carrie (Ep. 43) *Re:ZERO -Starting Life in Another World- (TV) as Frederica Baumann (Ep. 11) *Rental Magica (TV) as Lapis (Eps. 7, 9-10) *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) as Mishiho Maeno (Eps. 5-6) *Robotics;Notes (TV) as Frau Kōjiro *Seiren (TV) as Nozomi Kamita (Ep. 12) *Sengoku Collection (TV) as Drum Girl Hideyoshi Toyotomi; Meiko Hototogisu (portrayed by Hideyoshi Toyotomi; Ep. 19) *Seven of Seven (TV) as Nanapon *Shina Dark - Kuroki Tsuki no Ō to Sōheki no Tsuki no Himegimi (OVA) as Christina *Shugo Chara! (TV) as Misaki Watarai *Simoun (TV) as Bridge Crew (Ep. 22); Child (Ep. 26); Communications Personnel (Ep. 22); Escort (Ep. 7); Girl B (Ep. 20); Ground Crew (Ep. 22); Hanna (Ep. 26); Yun *Skelter+Heaven (OVA) as Konomi Tamura *Sket Dance (TV) as Kaoru Yagi (10 episodes) *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV) as Kiki Seiran *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV 2) as Kiki Seiran *Soul Eater (TV) as Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Soul Eater Not! (TV) as Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Eps. 1, 11) *Space Dandy Season 2 (TV) as Poe (Ep. 8) *Spice and Wolf (TV) as Chloe *Strike Witches (movie) as Lynette Bishop *Strike Witches (OVA) as Lynette Bishop *Strike Witches (TV) as Lynette Bishop *Strike Witches 2 (TV) as Lynette Bishop *Strike Witches: Operation Victory Arrow (OVA) as Lynette Bishop *Sumomomo Momomo - Chijō Saikyō no Yome (TV) as Tenten Koganei *Sweet Valerian (TV) as Kate *Sweetness & Lightning (TV) as Hana's mother (Eps. 8, 11) *Tears to Tiara (TV) as Conal (Eps. 10-11); Llyr (17 episodes) *Tensai? Dr. Hamax (TV) as Kaori *To Love Ru: Darkness (TV) as Yui Kotegawa *To Love Ru: Darkness (TV 2) as Yui Kotegawa *To Love-Ru (OVA) as Yui Kotegawa *To Love-Ru (TV) as Yui Kotegawa *To Love-Ru -Trouble- Darkness (OVA) as Yui Kotegawa *To Love-Ru -Trouble- Darkness (OVA 2) as Yui Kotegawa *Towanoquon (movie series) as Tei Ryūmonji *True Tears (TV) as Hiromi Yuasa *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Chii (Ep. 1) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder (OVA) as Amaterasu *Tytania (TV) as Lydia *Unlimited Psychic Squad (TV) as Sofie Grace (Ep. 3) *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace (TV) as Shiharu Satomi *Windy Tales (TV) as Nao Ueshima *(The) World God Only Knows: Goddesses Arc (TV) as Diana; Tenri Ayukawa *(The) World God Only Knows: Tenri Arc (OVA) as Tenri Ayukawa/Diana *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (TV) as Droite *Yumeiro Pâtissière (TV) as Miyabi Kashino (Eps. 18, 49) *Zakuro (TV) as Tae (Ep. 7) *Zenmai Zamurai (TV) as Wataame-hime Anime Films Video Games *.hack//G.U. Vol. 1//Rebirth – Shino *.hack//G.U. Vol. 3//Redemption – Shino *.hack//G.U.: Last Recode – Shino *.hack//Link – Shino & Subaru *.hack//Mutation – Subaru *.hack//Outbreak – Terajima Ryoko & Subaru *.hack//Quarantine – Terajima Ryoko & Subaru *Aquapazza Aquaplus Dream Match – Llyr *Assassin's Creed II – Caterina Sforza *Assassin's Creed Brotherhood – Caterina Sforza *Atelier Meruru The Apprentice of Arland – Totori Helmold *Atelier Totori The Adventurer of Arland – Totori Helmold *Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 – Mysterious Girl *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors – Nunnally Lamperouge *CV Casting Voice – Sayaka Fujinomiya *Eve New Generation – Noi & Aruto *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya – Miyu Edelfelt *Fire Emblem Heroes – Hinoka *Fire Emblem Warriors – Hinoka *Fire Emblem Fates – Hinoka *Flowers Autumn Arc – Suou Shirahane *Flowers Spring Arc – Suou Shirahane *Flowers Summer Arc – Suou Shirahane *Frontier Gate – Loutill *Gadget Trial – Hisoka *Glass Heart Princess Platinum – Konata Hoshino *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere Portable – Heidi Augezvarer *Hot Shots Golf Out of Bounds – Hannah *Idol Magical Girl Chiru Chiru Michiru – Nyanmeru *Last Ranker – Missy *The Last Remnant – Irina Sykes *Lupin the 3rd The Greatest Brain Battle in History – Sondora Paradox *Lux-Pain – Rui Yamase *Slotter Mania V Master of Martial Hearts II – Aya Iseshima *Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film – Miumi Sawarabi *My Hero Academia Battle for All – Toru Hagakure & Mt. Lady *My Wife A Bride Just For You – Emotionless Type & Gentle Airhead Type – *Puyo Puyo 7 – Draco Centauros *Puyo Puyo Tetris – Draco Centauros *Robotics;Notes – Frau Kojiro *Root Double Before Crime After Days – Yuri Kotono *Persona Q Shadow of the Labyrinth – Rei *Soul Eater Battle Resonance – Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Strike Witches What I Can Do Along With You A Little Peaceful Days – Lynette Bishop *Strike Witches Wings of Silver – Lynette Bishop *Summon Night Granthese Sword of Ruin and the Knight's Promise – Niel *Tales of Innocence – Ange Serena & Himmel *Tears to Tiara Anecdotes The Secret of Avalon – Llyr *Tears to Tiara Wreath of the Earth – Llyr *Toushin Toshi Girls Gift – Craia *YU-NO – Ayumi Arima Quotes Knownable Roles *'Nunnally Lamperouge' in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *'Eureka Thurston' in Eureka Seven/Eureka Seven AO *'Miyu Kozuki' in UFO Baby *'Cosette' in Les Misérables: Shojo Cosette *'Yui Kotegawa' in To Love Ru *'the Heroine' in Amnesia *'Miyu Edelfelt' in Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya Trivia *Her bloodtype is Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES